Butterfly Kisses
by Nightmarish Black
Summary: There's yes's and no's and inbetween's. But perfect obediance is hard to come by but so easy to break. It's a goal to be accomplished, broken bone by broken spirit. [XemnasAxel][Oneshot?]


Request fic, long over-due. But later is better than never. Enjoy. It's my first real attempt at Xemnas, so forgive me.

* * *

Superior isn't as calm as he likes the others to think. He's not as collected, not as fair when the curtains go down and no one's watching. He's vicious and cruel and desperate for power and violence.

Xemnas grins widely, uncharacteristically (seeing as it's a show of the "emotion" he so preaches against), looking at the redhead before him. "It's only a zippered cloak, Number VIII. Take it off." Axel's biting at his lips, arms wrapped protectively around himself, eyes downcast to avoid the piercing stare. "You will soon come to learn, VIII, that when I give an order, it will be obeyed. So remove your cloak." There's a wild thrill racing through his veins as he watches his newest subordinate struggle with himself. "_Now_, VIII. I've ordered you to remove it. Do so."

Axel looks away as he slips his cloak off, letting it fall to the floor with the dry rustle of bat wings, brittle and fragile and so easily snapped. His bare torso is completely unmarred, white as his face and bare hands. Xemnas's smirk widens, rising from his chair and pulling the younger closer to himself, hands on his waist possessively, fingernails leaving little silver crescent marks on his hipbones. Unharmed, but not for long. Xemnas bites down on Axel's collarbone, drawing blood and a plea from VIII.

"What're you doing? Why, Superior?"

Xemnas laughs aloud as he shoves Axel against the wall, ignoring the smack the boy's stick-thin body makes against the marble and VIII's groan. "Why? Because I want to, Axel." He begins to unzip his own cloak then thinks better of it, pressing against the newest Organization member. "And I get what I want." This new boy is obedient enough, it's tempting to see how far he can push the fire mage before he snaps like that frail body of his threatens to. "Now your pants and do it without a word."

VIII looks up at him pleadingly, but all the same fumbles with the zipper and form-fitting black leather that shows off his thin legs and waist, stepping out of them and flushing. For someone with no feelings nor emotions, he's managing to be self-conscious. But then again, Xemnas is "feeling" just as well.

"You have a magnificent body…why are you hiding it, Axel?" Xemnas pulls Axel's hands away and places his own on his subordinate's hips. The elder laughs, pulling his own pants down. "You, VIII, are a most _wondrous_ find" They're all empty compliments and lies, petty butterfly kisses in the form of words. Meaningless, but the thought's still a nice one.

Now he's pulling Axel's legs around his waist, thrusting into him roughly, rewarded with a scream. "That's right…scream for me." Xemnas is panting, biting down on Axel's ear, hand stroking Axel's cock in unison with the movements of his hips. And, despite himself, Axel's bucking his hips, moaning aloud, body quivering and shaking. "More? I can do that." Superior grins widely as he adds a finger, met immediately with a sharp gasp and a whimper.

"It hurts..I…I've never done this b-before, sir…" That utter obedience still remains in VIII's speech and it disgusts Xemnas, how he's still so servatile and slavish, refusing to fight or to protest.

Axel comes first, hot and sticky against his stomach and Xemnas's hand. The elder licks his fingers, smirk still fluttering about his lips, coming soon after him. When he finishes, he pulls away, letting Axel slump to the floor and tossing the redhead's cloak onto him, covering up the white, white body of the younger. "Go about your business, VIII. I've instructed II to give you a brief tour and show you to your room."

VIII's dressed and limping out of the room, trying to ignore the trickle of blood and cum down his leg. "Y-Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Do come see me later, will you?"

Axel shrugs, eyes vacant and half-closed as he leaves the room.

But oh, no, he's not broken yet. He will be, soon enough, though, soon enough. Xemnas has got all his cards ready. He's got quite the plan for Axel.


End file.
